Love and Thanks
by AnisaLee
Summary: Blaine and his father talk about David's suicide attempt, being gay and Kurt.  Contains mild talk of suicide.  May trigger.


A/N: This is part of the "Happy is Just a Five Letter Word" series. One Step at a Time, It Ain't Easy, and Wake Up Call precede it. You don't necessarily need to read those to understand this.

* * *

><p>It had been one of those days. They were now in the home stretch until the end of the school year and tests, papers and stress were piling up.<p>

Blaine took a deep breath as he unlocked the front door to his house. All he wanted to do was go upstairs to bed but that wasn't going to be option. He closed his eyes and temporarily set his bag by the door as he slipped off his shoes.

He sighed as he picked his bag up once more. He and Kurt had convinced Mr. Schue to let David come to glee rehearsal, despite his non student status. At first the teacher had _hmm'd_ and _hawed_ about it, stating reasons of propriety and student safety; effectively managing to piss Blaine and Kurt off because when the heck did Mr. Schue start caring about decorum and propriety? Eventually he did agree and David showed up, sitting in the very back left corner. Blaine had felt his heart swell a bit when he saw Kurt abandon his seat next to Tina and nonchalantly fill the chair next to David.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he passed through the living room.

"How was school?"

Blaine startled by his dad's voice that was slightly muffled by the newspaper he was reading. Usually the man didn't get home until later.

Blaine nodded, "Fine."

"Your brother's home for a few days," his dad shook his head and set the paper down. "I think he did something stupid and Molly found out."

Blaine nodded. "So classic Anderson move?" He joked.

"I'll tell you Blaine, you should just get used to saying things like _you're right honey, those pants make you look so thin,_ and _whatever you want sweetie_," his father laughed.

"But I'm not going to be with a woman," Blaine retorted taking a seat on the couch adjacent to his dad, setting his bag on the floor next to him.

The man shook his head, "Who said anything about a woman? I'm talking relationships in general. I'm going to impose on you the secret to a long, healthy relationship. Obviously your brother didn't listen. Blaine, it's always your fault even if it's not. Always."

"Okay," Blaine chuckled.

They sat in silence for a little while until Blaine's father cleared his throat.

"You doing okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah."

"Your mother said you've spent the last couple of weeks visiting a kid who tried to hurt himself."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed.

"Is he okay?"

Nodding, Blaine cleared his throat. "He's home now. Kurt and I took him to glee rehearsal today."

"Oh?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"We wanted to get him out of the house," Blaine allowed himself to sink further into the couch cushions.

The older man nodded, "And how are things going with you and…Kurt."

"It's going really good," Blaine smiled despite present company. He knew that having a boyfriend was always an awkward subject with his father. He knew it was one thing to have a gay son, but to have a gay son who had a boyfriend may just be a little too much for his father to handle.

"I'm…I'm happy that you're happy," Blaine watched his father reach for his discarded paper.

"Thanks dad," Blaine sat up. "W-would you like to see a picture of us?" He offered, hoping he wasn't pushing his father too much.

It was a few minutes before he got an answer. "Sure," the older Anderson stated apprehensively.

Blaine half smiled and reached into his bag, feeling around for a photo that Tina had given him earlier. It was taken at regionals. He and Kurt were both smiling for the camera; Blaine had his arm around Kurt. He held his breath as his father studied the picture for a moment.

"You look really happy together."

"We are," Blaine smiled taking the picture back and picking up his bag. "I think I'm going to go see Coop and start my homework."

"We're going to Breadstix for dinner in a few hours."

"Okay," Blaine nodded starting to leave the room. He paused for a second. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "I just…I want to say thanks. For not kicking me out when you found out I was gay."

The older man froze, setting down his paper before standing up to face his son.

"Because you could have. I know it's…it's hard for you sometimes. There are parents out there who would have. I'm just…thank you for letting me be me."

"You're my son. I love you," Mr. Anderson stated without hesitation or question. "Where is this coming from?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "That kid who hurt himself, his name's David Karofsky. He tried to commit suicide. His dad found him and he spent seventy two hours in a psych ward at the hospital. Now that he's home, his mom wants to change him and his dad…his dad's not doing well. They just…they're having such a hard time dealing with it all. They're house is so tense and David's just so sad. And I just…I want to thank you for trying with me. You didn't have too. You could've tried to…just…thank you."

"I'm your father," the man stated simply.

"I know it's not your first choice that I'm gay. And just…thank you for not trying to change me. Things could've been a lot different. I…" _could've been David_. "Just thanks, I guess." Blaine muttered. There was a look in his eyes that was timid, almost afraid.

Mr. Anderson looked taken before he crossed the distance between he and his son. "I love you, Blaine. You're my son."

"I love you too, dad," Blaine whispered, feeling himself being pulled into a brief hug. "I really do need to do some homework." He turned to leave again.

"Maybe…maybe this weekend you can invite Kurt to dinner," Blaine heard hesitation in his father's voice, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Blaine nodded with a smile, "I'll call him."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are always lovely!

Follow me on tumblr: anisaleefiction


End file.
